


Sotha Sil And The Girl

by mournholdvacation



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournholdvacation/pseuds/mournholdvacation
Summary: A lost story, from the 'Homilies of Blessed Almalexia'.Featuring a, not so wise, Sotha SIl.





	Sotha Sil And The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation with @zolalethiel on Twitter.

‘Is she looking at me?’

‘No.’

‘Has she been looking at me?’

‘No.’

Sotha Sil shifted in his seat, straining his neck to try and see past the crowd to the little table pushed to the corner. The one with the girl with the beautiful, wavy hair, the pretty eyes, the -

‘Are you going to eat that?’

Almalexia reached her hand across the table, grasping for the roll on his plate.

‘Are you even looking?’ he whined, watching her snatch the treat away and began to devour it in tiny bits.

‘Of course.’

‘What is she doing now?’

‘Eating.’

Sotha Sil grumbled, turning about in his chair, mentally trying to urge his father to move from the line of sight.

‘Are you going to ask her out tonight?’

‘No! I mean, I don’t know?’

‘Did you bring that flower?’

The little mer’s fingers dropped to his pocket. He had indeed bought the flower. The golden one, made of scrap metal, bits of jewelry, and just a touch of enchantment. The best, and brightest pieces, just for her.

‘You should have had your father get her a dress,’ Almalexia remarked. ‘I don’t know if she’ll like -’

‘She will! It’s magic!’

‘Not everyone appreciates your tinkering and sparkles, Seht.’

Giving his friend a light push, Sotha Sil turned to see one of the elders rise to his feet, signaling the time for reflection. The adults would gather now, tell the old stories and if he were quiet enough he would be able to steal away to her, present the flower. Maybe even …

‘Does Nall know?’

‘What? No! She thinks I made it for you!’

‘Maybe you should have, it is pretty.’

His father broke from his spot, taking his mother’s hand and guiding her towards the circle. At their heels, his sister. Just a few more minutes, let them all get settled. Maybe a prayer to Azura that their eyes would remain on the sky, rather than on the surroundings.

‘Can I help?’ Almalexia asked, turning in her chair and letting her legs dangle as she stared at him patiently.

‘Yes. Make sure no one sees, especially my family okay? Give me a signal or something.’

‘Okay.’

Sliding from his chair, Sotha Sil crossed the few, quick steps to the far table where the little mer in question was sitting quietly by herself.

Taking a deep breath he crossed the last few steps and tried to summon the carefully prepared words he had recited earlier.

Immediately all of the words gushed from his mouth.

‘Fevasawouldyoulikethisflower -’

‘Who are you?’

For a moment he was taken aback, fumbling for words. Who was he? Hadn’t he - His name!

‘Sil! I mean, Sotha! I, Sotha Sil!’

Fevasa frowned.

‘Do I know you?’

‘A little! Your father came to see mine, they discussed some - I mean, we don’t know each other but I’ve seen you! I waved!’

Quickly he produced the flower from his robe sleeve, holding out as much as a shield than a gift. Faintly he could hear the soft click as parts of the object bounced together; he wasn’t shaking, was he?

‘I made this for you! It’s my own work! I thought maybe you might like to go with me to -’

Anything else left to say was cut off then, as Fevasa took in the flower and then looked the mer up and down. Scrunching her face into an expression not at all how he had imagined her she spoke only one word.

“EW!’

If Sotha Sil had ever heard anything louder in his life, he couldn’t remember it.

With a small yip he stumbled back, loosing his footing and collapsing in a pile of limbs and white robes. Hesitancy he turned back towards Almalexia who one hand over her mouth and had extended the other in a point towards him.

It took only a few more seconds to notice the crowd had gone still.

He could feel their stares without turning. The entire crowd, each and every eye upon him. His family would be front and center, his father shaking his head and his mother sighing that long, exhausted sigh of hers. And Nall, laughing so much she might burst.

In fact he suspected the only reason he couldn’t hear it at the moment was for the pounding of his heart in his ears.

Climbing to his feet he darted towards Almalexia, closing his eyes to escape the glare of the crowd from the corners, and grabbed her hand.

‘Seht!’ she cried, protesting a bit as he pulled her behind one of the large rocks.

‘You were supposed to give me a signal!’ he cried, swinging around to face her, his face as red as the setting sun.

‘They weren’t looking!’ she shot back, folding her arms. ‘You’re the one that made her yell!’

With a cry Sotha Sil sunk to the ground, face in hands.

‘Don’t remind me!’ he whined, small tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes. ‘This is the worst day of … ‘

\- - -

‘ … my life.’ Sotha Sil said, reading the page over Almalexia’s shoulder. ‘I fail to see how this has any moral behind it.’

He paused for a bit, trying to ignore Almalexia’s laughter.

“And it wasn’t the worst day of my life!’

‘No,’ she agreed, wiping away a tear. ‘But it was a good one for me.”


End file.
